03822
}} is the 3,824th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 19 August, 2004. Plot Part One In Scarborough, Rodney is looking for Diane. Diane is hiding behind some donkeys on the beach. George Awkright is looking after the donkeys. George asks Diane if Rodney is after her money or if he is an irate husband. Diane says she would rather be dead than marry Rodney. Diane instantly regrets her words, looks up to the sky and says she didn't mean it. Rodney shouts for Diane and starts to run towards her. Diane tells George that she has cancer. Outside Tenant House, Robert drives past. Val tells Jack to ring Robert's mobile. Victoria says she had borrowed Robert's mobile as it has good games on it. Jack asks who will look after Victoria if they go to Scarborough and that he is not so sure about going. Val reminds Jack that Diane and Rodney are sharing a room and says that she is the expert as she has snatched more men off more women than Jack has had hot dinners! Val asks Victoria if she wants to go to Scarborough and Victoria looks excited. Val tells Jack that even if she has to get a piggyback off Victoria, she is going to Scarborough. In Scarborough, Diane tells George that she could cut her tongue off for telling Rodney about the cancer. Rodney tells Diane that it was typical of her to drop a bombshell and then run away. Rodney cries and tells Diane how sorry he is. At Mill Cottage, Nicola comes downstairs with a suitcase. Emily tells Nicola not to get her hopes up. Nicola realises she has forgotten to shave her legs and goes back upstairs. Emily leaves telling Marlon she will be thinking of him. Rodney is sitting by the sea in Scarborough. Diane brings him a drink. Rodney is clearly still upset and says that he thought Diane had changed her mind about marrying Jack. Rodney says that he wasn't the only one who thought she was acting strangely but says that he won't tell anyone the truth. Diane tells Rodney that she found out a couple of days ago. Rodney asks if the hospital can treat it. Diane says she hopes so, as she has no intention of dying, and tells Rodney that she can't handle it if he is going to be crying every five minutes. She says that if he is not careful he will have another heart attack and steal the moment! Rodney asks Diane how she can be so flippant. Diane says she doesn't have a choice. She says if she starts to cry she might not be able to stop. She goes into shock and starts to cry saying that she has cancer. Nicola and Marlon get into the car outside Mill Cottage. Jack, Victoria and Val are in the back. Jack explains that they need to get in touch with Diane. Val says that Diane forgot her make-up bag and tells Marlon to drive like the wind. In Scarborough, Rodney tells Diane that she will be able to have reconstructive surgery if she wants it. Diane tells Rodney that he doesn't even know where it is. Diane says it is typical of Rodney to think it is breast cancer, anything to do with boobs! She tells him that it is colon cancer, and asks if they can drop it for a while. Marlon's car has stopped, as Victoria feels sick. Val is smoking a cigarette. Jack tells Marlon not to say anything to Nicola but that Val thinks Diane and Rodney are having an affair. Marlon says that Jack shouldn't listen to Val. Nicola shuts the door of the boot and traps Marlon's hand. Rodney and Diane are on the beach. He tells her that he has written her a song. Rodney sings the song and they start to laugh. Simon is busy working in the fish quay. Bonnie is taunting him. Leslie asks how things are with Tash. Simon insists that it is just a business thing. Bonnie says that Tash is far too clingy and that he will never shake her off. Leslie asks if he has heard from Nicola recently. Simon pretends he doesn't know who Nicola is. Bonnie tells Simon to go back to Hotten. Jack, Nicola, Val and Victoria arrive in Scarborough. Nicola says she will go to get Marlon from the hospital. Jack hands Nicola the car keys and says that Victoria can stay with her. Val and Jack leave. Nicola says that they will go and get Marlon from the hospital and then they will all go to the fish quay. Victoria tells Nicola to follow her nose! Diane and Rodney are ready for the funeral. Diane says that she keeps hoping her illness is just chronic flatulence. Diane tells the receptionist that they are going to a funeral but not to be sorry as the man was a right pig when it suited him! Rodney tells Diane that she is terrible. Diane says that is why Rodney loves her. Part Two Val and Jack have arrived at the hotel. The receptionist tells Val that Mr and Mrs Blackstock have gone to a funeral. Val says they have something of hers in their room and would it be alright for her to go and get it. The receptionist answers a phone call. Jack asks Val if she plans on checking the sheets! Val asks where the funeral is being held and then tells Jack that she doubts Fred is even dead. The receptionist says that there are over twenty churches in Scarborough. Val and Jack leave. Nicola, Marlon and Victoria are at the fish quay. Nicola says she feels a bit sick. Marlon tells Nicola not to be nervous, especially since he has gone to all this trouble. Marlon waves his bandaged hand at Nicola. Nicola says it is the smell that is making her feel sick. Victoria arrives in the fish quay, much to Simon's surprise. She tells him that there is some good news and Marlon walks in. Victoria then says there is some bad news and Nicola walks in. Simon tells Nicola that whatever she wants, the answer is no. Simon walks out followed by Nicola. Bonnie introduces herself to Marlon. Marlon says that she isn't very bonny in that outfit! Victoria calls Marlon an idiot. Lesley tells Marlon that Bonnie is Simon's sister. Marlon says that she is probably very small, but very hard. Bonnie says that she is an expert with a knife. Marlon and Victoria leave. Outside the quay, Nicola tells Simon that she wants to say one thing and then she will leave. Nicola tells Simon he looks awful! She then tells him that he could have at least told her himself about the wedding. Simon says that he was never going to marry Tash and that he never will be. He tells Nicola to go away and not come back. At the funeral, Diane says that Fred couldn't be buried in a nicer place. Diane says she should book early to avoid disappointment. A tiny little man shouts Diane's name, his name is Billy. Diane hugs Billy. Billy says he is not talking to Rodney since he stole a girlfriend off him twenty odd years ago. Rodney says she had vertigo and didn't like to look down! Sandra arrives and hugs Diane and Rodney. Diane starts to cry as the coffin goes past. Jack and Val tell the fortune-teller that they need to find Fred's funeral. The fortune-teller says it is at the church at the top of the hill. Nicola finds Marlon outside some shops. Nicola is angry with Marlon for telling her that Simon was getting married. Nicola tells Marlon to take Victoria and she will see him later. Diane and Rodney run out of the church as Diane needs the toilet. Marlon and Victoria are at the funfair playing a game. George tells Victoria that she will get a donkey if she wins. Victoria is successful. Jack and Val are waiting outside the church. Billy tells Val that Diane and Rodney couldn't wait to get out of the church and that the spark is obviously still there. Jack tells Billy that he is Diane's partner. Nicola is crying and asks Bonnie and Leslie to tell her where Simon is. Bonnie agrees to tell Nicola about Simon if she tells her about Marlon. Rodney and Diane are outside the church. He asks her if she is in a lot of pain. Diane says she is from time to time. He asks her who she has told. Diane says she hasn't told Bernice yet as she is having enough trouble with her pregnancy. Diane avoids the subject when Rodney asks how Jack has taken the news. They go to get chips on the waterfront. Marlon and Victoria are by the car. Victoria has a donkey. Marlon can't believe that he has a broken hand, a donkey and now a clamp on his car wheel! Bonnie arrives and Marlon doesn't recognise her. Bonnie kisses Marlon and leaves. Marlon says he doesn't like people like Bonnie but he is secretly pleased. Rodney and Diane are walking along the waterfront laughing. Jack and Val arrive. Jack punches Rodney in the face. He says that Rodney won't make a fool of him twice. Jack asks Diane what it is about Rodney. Rodney asks Jack how he can talk to her like that. Diane tells Rodney to be quiet. Rodney can't believe that Diane hasn't told Jack about the cancer. Diane tells Rodney she will never speak to him again if he tells Jack. She runs away saying she hates Rodney. Rodney tells Jack and Val that Diane has cancer of the colon. Jack and Val run after Diane. Simon is on a boat. Nicola climbs down the ladder and gets in the boat. Nicola agrees that Simon will never be rid of her. Jack and Val see Diane get into a cable car. Jack mouths 'I'm sorry' to Diane. Diane starts to cry. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday